Sarcastic Sinderellie
by ThatOneAnimeFan
Summary: Misa gets kidnapped by the akatsuki and is forced to work as their personal maid.. but being sarcastic comes with consequences Mature for somebody's  bad language
1. Kidnapped and a New Nickname

**I am back baby **** did you miss me? I bet you all did ^_^ Oh okay so right now I'm just writing nonstop fan fictions at the moment I just started the sequel I will get back to that in a minute I want to do specials for Me, Sasuke, Neji, Keela, and Hinata and Naruto. Just yes I would've done one for Valentine's Day but my computer didn't have Windows Microsoft Office Word so yea missed that day. But I will make up for it thought but anyway I am in the mood to write a fan fiction with me and the akatsuki I'm super inspired by Madam Sakamoto so I am making my own but yea R and R and ENJOY**

I walked down the street of the Leaf Village my headband was tied on my arm. I wasn't on a mission I just really felt like taking a walk. I heard about the akatsuki, they were a group of S- rank criminals. 'Hm…maybe I will get some sweets' I thought and kept walking. I looked around briefly to make sure I wasn't being followed. I went to a candy shop, that wasn't too far from the park. I went inside.

It smelled like Ice Cream and Cookies. "Hi, how can I help you Misa?" the girl behind the counter said. I was one of her daily costumers. "Ah nothing much just some cookies and chocolate, Arisa" I said, and smiled at Arisa. "No problem, sweetheart" she said, putting my sweets into a bag. I payed her money then I left.

I decided to go to the park, but walking thru traffic and probably running into the other leaf ninjas would just make me tired and irritated. I walked thru the forest since that seemed the right way to go. "I should eat my sweets" I said and then dug in my bag to get a cookie out. "Yay chocolate chip!" I said, eating my chocolate chip cookie.

"Misa…." The voice came from behind me. I spun around to investigate but no one was there. While I was too busy trying to walk and pretend nothing happened. I felt it, I had been knocked unconscious. 'My head hurts… and where the hell am I?' I thought suddenly. I was conscious again but I didn't want my kidnappers to know that. "Open your eyes" someone said, and I know if I didn't something bad would happen.

I blinked then opened my eyes. There were figures…at least three of them. "What is your name?" the guy who had spoken before said. I could see now, he had orange hair and _so many_ piercings. Then I realized who he was. It was Pein, leader of the akatsuki. "I repeat what is your name" he said and the tone of his voice made me shiver. "I oblige to answer that" I said, trying to be tough, even though my mind was screaming Just_ tell them what they want to know so you can leave!_

"Maybe I can use her for explosives, un" a guy with _long_ blond hair, one part covered his eye, the rest was in a ponytail. I recognized him. His name was Deidara. "Ok ok, My name is Misa" I said, losing my calm if I had to chose over being an explosive artists play toy and getting whatever Pein was going to give me. I would choose second. "Misa Nashi?" A guy with red hair I guessed was sasori. I gulped and nodded. "She's the one who can shoot an arrow at anything and it can be destroyed" Sasori said.

I hated that they knew about me. This isn't the first time they planned to kidnap me. Last time it _almost _happened but they didn't succeed. "You will work here and if you dare complain I will kill you" he said. I didn't like the fact of being killed. "Oh isn't that _every_ girl's dream?" I said, being sarcastic. Suddenly pain ripped thru my body and I screamed.

Then it stopped, "You will work here" Pein had said again, and I decided not to say any smart remarks about anything. "Itachi will show you around" he said, then left along with Deidara and Sasori. Itachi Uchiha. The older brother who killed his family then left. I never understood that. I didn't feel comfortable having him show me around, knowing the fact that he might kill me. "Get up damn rabbit" Itachi said, cold as ever. I got up and started walking behind him. I don't know how the hell I got myself into this.

I was known for being able to change into a rabbit, one of my special abilities. I can also summon bunnies or my sword and arrow. I can summon lots of things; it's just with these guys. I would have no chance by myself. We walked down the hall until he came to the kitchen. Itachi disappeared for a minute then reappeared with some cleaning supplies. "Here Rabbit" he said, then left. I turned to the kitchen and opened the door, and I swear I never seen something so terrible in my life.

Dishes were scattered everywhere, floors were dirty, and food that was never thrown away was places where they definitely shouldn't have been. I had a lot to work to do. Again I don't know how the HELL I got myself into this. I wished I never went outside I didn't know how long, I would be here. Someone came into the kitchen and I stopped my ranting. "Oh joy more people" I said, rolling my eyes. "Well well if it isn't Sarcastic Sinderella" A boy who seriously looked like a fish said, Kisame. Oh GREAT!

_**Yea well here's my first chapter hehe **____** hoped ya like it R&R and**_

_**I'll work on both of my stories: P**_

_**Love,**_

_**Misa Nashi 3**_


	2. Clean Kitchen and Sasori's Staring

_**Okay! SO yea the next chapter of Sarcastic Sinderellie starts….NOW! Hope you like this chapter R&R and Blah blah blah but whatever! ~! Enjoy…**_

"That's not my name" I said and started picking up all of the dishes. I really didn't feel like being here plus having a new nickname. 'Perfect 'I thought and pouted. "Whatever, Bye Misa" he said, and walked out of the kitchen. 'How the hell did Kisame know my name?' I thought another worry for me. There were certain things I worried about.

After all the dishes that were on the floor were picked up I started to wash them and trust me it was _a lot _of them. 'Yes I'm done…the dishes at least' I thought and got the mop Itachi had given me and started mopping the floor. There were stains of drinks and I think…I think… it was blood. I didn't know for sure.

A few minutes later after all that mopping I was determined to finish I was very sleepy. "Like all girls _love_ to do stuff like that" I said, being sarcastic once more. I be sarcastic a lot, I mean you can tell if I am that's how much I do it. "Almost Done" I said, aloud to no- one in particular. I felt as if someone was staring at me. I hated when people did that.

And it was true, there he was. Sasori, the puppet master I heard so much about, I also heard he was a puppet himself I didn't get him either. "May I help you?" I asked, I mean he _was_ just standing there staring at me. That is creepy; no guy just stands there and stares. Ok maybe some guys do, but that makes my skin crawl.

"No" Sasori said, sounding lifeless as ever. "O…kay" I said and continued working. Once all of the mess was cleaned up, I was extremely tired. I didn't know where the cleaning supplies were. I bet sasori was still watching me. I turned around slowly hoping he wouldn't be there but…guess what? HE WAS!

"Do you know where these go?" I asked and he just stared I swear did he have a eye problem like wow. He pointed to the closet right next to him. I walked by and hurriedly put the stuff away. Then I ran, I mean I ran like Satan was coming to get me. I kept running until I bumped into something. And I landed with a huge _**oof **_on my butt. 'Damn it' I thought. "Ow! Are you that slow to not watch where you are going?" I yelled, I looked up to see who I had bumped. It was Deidara, the dude who looked like a lady and had a very bad speech problem.

"You were the one who _bumped into me_, yeah" he said, smirking. I rolled my eyes and got off my but then I stalked off, there weren't many females in the akatsuki and I can tell you why. No female would want to stay in a house full of men who were _criminals_ unless they were that _desperate._ I stopped at a door I didn't know if this was pein's office or not so I decided to knock. "What damn, rabbit?" Itachi said, opening the door a little.

"You were _supposed_ to show me _around _"I said, staring him right in his eyes that terribly needed contacts. He sighed and stepped out, closing the door behind him. We walked and walked down long hallways until BAM! Finally we had reached pein's office. "Thank you, Hitachi" I said, smirking I decided to mess with his name for a bit.

I opened the door to find that it was dark ….Pein? I didn't see him and the door had closed. Then I spotted him at his desk, staring at me. "You have two choices" he said, and he never blinked. I was very scared to find out about those two choices. I knew either way I would still have to stay and be their 'maid' "What are my Choices?" …

_**Well yea end of this chapter! **____** Hoped you like it Next chapter might be up tonight I won't make any promises! Love yah **_

_**Misa **___


	3. My Choice

_**Yay! Next chapter! Woot! ^_^ Enjoy R&R and Hehe I'm so giggly today! Idk why and**_

_**Yea! What the Hell! By avril lavinge I love her new song! ::D:D:D:D:D:D**_

"What are my choices, Pein?" I asked, and I was mad. _Really Mad_ that he had kidnapped me in the first place I knew I wasn't going to be able to go home. I waited for Pein to continue I really wanted to hear my options. "You will call me Leader-Sama" he said, looking me straight in the eye. "Fine _leader- sama_" I said and waited. He said nothing. "_Well_ what are my choices?" I repeated. 'Is he death or something' I thought. "The first choice is staying here until we decide what to do with you" he said and continued looking at me. " And the other is going back to your village and if you say anything we will kill you and either way if you do choose this option you still have to come back and be our maid" he said, waiting for my reaction.

I didn't know what to do. I was a goner. Either way I had to come back. I had to think about this. I did want to see my family and friends again, but they would ask questions and if I said anything I would die, and if not I still had to come back. "I pick….option one" I said and that took all of my strength. I decided the better option I had hope that I would make it out alive from this whole thing. I prayed that I would.

"Great choice and I decided to give you a room." I heard Pein say. "O...kay" I said, and then left out the door. 'I'm just pulling myself deeper under water' I thought as I walked down the halls. "Oohhh who are you, Tobi has never seen you before" The guy known as Tobi said. "I'm Misa" I said, looking the guy up and down. "Why are you staring at Tobi so hard?" he asked, looking at me from behind the mask. I wondered why he did wear the mask and why he chooses to talk in third person point of view .

"Aww you're too cute" He said, smiling. "Yea… thanks" I said and walked away. I really needed to be alone. I went to find my room since that seemed to make more sense. I definitely didn't want to have to deal with sasori's staring. His Staring creeped me out more than anything I really don't want to go thru that again. And that hidan guy I heard of scared me to. My friend told me he was a Jashin- worshipping, Sex Addict who loved S and M stuff. After a while I came to my room. The door was unlocked so I easily got inside. Once inside I shut my door, and looked around it was tiny but enough for me to be in.

"I'll call it a night" I said to no- one but myself. I guess the girl who I heard of…konan was her name. I think she must have put some clothes in my room. They obviously not mine. "I grabbed the pajamas she gave me and went into the bathroom. Turning on the shower I took off my clothes and got in. The water was very warm. After my long and comforting shower, I put on my nightclothes and got into bed. I made my choice and I would make the best of it. I fell asleep and tried to dream of peace.

_**R&R hoped you like it! **____** Well yea next one MIGHT be up tomorrow no promises.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Misa Chan **_


	4. Hidan's Room, The Real Tobi

_**Well, yea hoped you like this chapter! Umm I might have writers block for a few days Idk why but oh whatever. R&R and Enjoy Tobi Says HI!**_

The next day I woke up and I found out I was still tired. Walking to my bathroom I stretched, trying to gather myself together. "Man I'm so tired" I said, my job today was to clean rooms and I needed to get dressed. I went to the bathroom and took a warm shower, to wake myself up. After my relaxing shower I put on some shorts and a t-shirt. I didn't feel like wearing anything special. I walked outside it was pretty warm inside of the house. "Mii-Chan!"Tobi said, running down the hall and glomping me. 'Another Nickname' I thought. "Tobi, Can you get off I have to work!" I said, trying to get free. "Aww okay" he said and waved, then he ran down the hallway. 'That was weird' I thought as I walked down the hall, I had to clean Hidan's room. I had to do it on the down low because some reason people weren't allowed in his room.

I walked down the hall into I found a door, I knew it was hidan because he carved his name on it. I knocked once "Hey S and M perv, you in there?" I waited to probably get cussed out. I heard hidan cusses people out a lot. No Answer. I tried the doorknob, it was unlocked. I gave it a little push and it opened. Then it hit me. _**The Smell. **_ "God what died in here" I yelled, and covered my nose. His room smelled terrible. There was blood on the floor's and everything. But I had no idea where it came from. Footsteps, hell I need a place to hide. I ran into the closet, it was a closet. What would be in there? Someone opened the door "Where the fuck is that maid!" Hidan yelled and I guess he grabbed something. "Would you hurry up, I have money to count" Kakuzu said, glaring at hidan. "Shut the fuck up, I'm coming!" Hidan said and I heard someone leave. "Where the fuck is my fucking scythe?" Hidan said, looking around. That dude seriously had some cussing issues, not that I don't mind but he really must like the word fuck. I looked to my right….a figure was there lying on the floor…no not just a figure...It was more like figures.

I thought I was caught. I froze and didn't move….I was like a deer caught in someone's headlights. But then I realized the figure was dead. I moved to it and turned it over. Yep it was dead and naked…. It had so many _**bloody**_ scars and bruises. I swear if I didn't stop looking at it I would have screamed. After a while hidan had left and I opened the door. No wonder he wanted no one in his room and he _**definitely **_a S and M Perv. O-o, I started cleaning up his room. It was SO Junky! He had blood everywhere, beds weren't made his clothes were stained. I sighed "This is going to be a long day" I said, aloud. I grabbed the clothes and put them in a bag. Moving over to his bed I made it, I looked down at the floor and he had his _**"Special"**_ magazines. Instead of touching them, I just kicked them to the side. Grabbing the bag I closed the closet and walked out the door and closed the door. 'Kakuzu may be a money addict, but at least he keeps his side of the room clean' I thought as I walked down the hall. "Tobi's Room Next" I said, looking for the room.

"Ah here it is "I mumbled, knocking. No Answer. 'Wtf was all of the members gone or something?' I thought and opened the door. Tobi stood there he had his back turned on me. _**Wait **_no that wasn't tobi, I just knew it. "Madara…?" I asked closing the door behind me. I guess he wasn't expecting that. Madara was right in front of me in a nano second covering my mouth. His eyes widened, I guess he was surprised I knew he was. I could tell, my instincts were saying yes it's him but my mind was saying no way. And here we were. I pointed to my mouth and he moved his hand. Madara sat down on the bed and sighed. "Your_** really**_ smart to take your mask off while I am..Oh idk walking around cleaning rooms!" I said I meant to yell but I didn't feel like anyone coming in. "I didn't expect you coming here" he said and I noticed his voice was manlier than Tobi's. "Then what is the point of hiding and changing your identity" I asked and I was curious. "I can't tell you that, but promise you won't tell anyone about me" he asked, and honestly his expression was saddening. "Fine" I mumbled and someone knocked on the door. I looked at Madara he already had his mask on. "Thanks Mii-Chan" he said, and sounded back to normal again.

Deidara opened the door and _**"Tobi"**_ ran out of it and on to deidara's room "Oohhh Deidara- Senpaii, is this new artwork?"Tobi asked and obviously didn't wait for deidara's answer and ran in the room and Deidara ran after him. I walked out of Tobi's room I was too shocked and shaken up to clean his room. I moved to the next one. Hitachi's room, I liked messing with his name. Knocking on the door, Itachi answered it. How the hell could I clean with him in there? "What do you want dammit?" he asked, staring at me with his creepy eyes. "I have to clean your room" I said in a monotonous tone. I really didn't feel like arguing with him. I wanted to get the job done. Then he closed the door, I decided I would play a little prank on him….

_**UGH! This probably isn't going to be all long but god it took forever! Jeez my arms hurt btw I spent most of my night doing this! =3 *yawns* I'm sleepy and cold.**_

_**Hidan: I can warm you up**_

_**Me: I would rather die**_

_**Hidan: I can make that happen to bitch**_

_**Me: *Rolls eyes* R &R and hoped you enjoyed it**_


	5. My Prank and Sharing a Bed

_**Hey guys! Guess what? Ima try to write the next chapter yea Anyway hehe ^_^ I'm bored and I finished my long slumber. : P R&R and Enjoy**_

Walking away from the room, I walked to the living room, Zetsu was on the couch. Then I thought why not teach Hitachi a little lesson. Since I could summon bunnies *wink wink* Remember what I said in one of the earlier chapters? I thought why not summon my bunny Izumi. I bit my thumb and put it near the ground; I tried to concentrate all my chakra on summoning Izumi. And the puff of smoke came and so did she. "_It's nice to be serving, you Misa" _she said, smirking. "I need a favor" I said, smirking back. "_Anything"_ She replied back and walked over to me. "Go to Hitachi's room" I said-pointing-to-the-room-outside of the living room. "Give him a little scare for me please?" I said and Izumi bowed and disappeared into Itachi and Kisame's room. I knew that was happening, my sweet ole payback, be rude and feel my bunnies rath!

"WHAT THE-?" I heard Itachi yell and I snickered. Then I just burst into laughter. There were a lot of crashes and things breaking. Then it all stopped. I ran to my room, if Itachi knew it was I…oh god he would use his Mangekyo Sharigan: Tsukuyomi which was probably the creepiest thing ever. I could still hear loud yelling. And I thanked my lucky stars that I reached my room. Soon as I was inside I locked the door. "Phew" I said and giggled a bit. "What's so funny Mii-Chan "Tobi said and I whirled around. "Hell!" I said and almost screamed. Tobi tilted his head slightly. "Hm?" he said, looking at me. "You scared me, what are you doing here?' I asked, sitting on the bed. He sat next to me "Can tobi stay here please?" he said, and waited for my response. "If I don't like everybody else messing with me do you _**really think **_that I will make an exception for you?" I said and rolled my eyes. "Please" he said and he turned back into Madara.

"Ugh...Fine" I mumbled. "Yay! Mii-Chan is a good girl" he said and hugged me, I hugged him back unconsciously. "Well I'm going to take a shower, you might want to get your pajamas." I said and dashed to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and waited for it to be warm enough, then I got in. "Mmm" I said, letting the water relax me. After my shower I put on my pajamas: Shorts and a tank top. Walking out of the bathroom, I noticed tobi wasn't in the room. I sat on my bed and dried my hair. Tobi came in then, towel over head pajama pants on but I noticed, he wasn't wearing a shirt. My mouth dropped, Tobi had abs, wow… I didn't mean to stare I was paralyzed. "Why are you staring so hard?" Tobi said, and I blinked "No reason!" I said and looked down. Tobi walked over me "You can stare Mii-Chan, and I like it when you look at me like that" Madara said, no longer in his tobi voice. I blushed 'Damn, I didn't plan for that to happen' I thought and I got under the covers and closed my eyes, Tobi got inside of the bed layng right beside me. A few minutes later I was fast asleep.

_**End of this chapter again I was tired I went to sleep around 7:01 and woke up around ten something… I worked on it a little bit, but as keela put it, the zombies got to me first. Hoped you like this chapter. R&R and tell me what you think. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Mii-Chan ^-^**_


	6. Next Day and a New Mission

_**OI! I am busy :'( and working on one story at a time because it keeps getting hard with three stories so yea taking my sweet ole' time. Enjoyah! And R&R **_

_**Chapter Six: Next Day and a New Mission**_

The Next Morning, I yawned and then stretched. I tried to get up but Madara's arms restricted me from doing so. "Madara…" I said and looked at him. I don't know if he's sleep or dead I thought and began to shake him. His eyes popped open and he stared at me. "I need to be let go so I can work" I said and tried to wiggle out of Madara's grasp. "Aww but tobi wants mii-chan to stay" He said, going back to tobi. Then he let go and I got out of bed, not saying any words and heading off to the bathroom. I turned on the hot water of the shower and got inside. 'Very Warm' I thought, smiling. The water really was warm after all, after cleaning myself up and standing in the shower for who knows long I got out and put on some jeans and a baggy shirt and some sneakers. Madara was already dressed and had his mask on, 'He really does change fast' I thought and walked to where he was. "Thank you mii-chan for letting tobi stay he said and hugged me. "You're welcome" I grumbled and he let me go. I walked out of my room and into the hallway, I heard shouting. It was loud, Hidan I guessed. And maybe Deidara. I kept walking until I got to the kitchen and then it was clear. "YOU WERE IN MY FUCKING ROOM YOU FUKING WOMAN!" Hidan yelled and I just shook my head. "I'M NOT A FUCKING WOMAN, UN" Deidara yelled back. 'Oi' I thought and someone was in his room. Oh god, I was in his room but he didn't know it was me so maybe I shouldn't tell…maybe I should. Truthfully, Jashin scared me…hidan didn't but if Jashin got a hold of me...Oh that would be my personal hell on earth.

"Yo, Mr. Sadistic" I yelled at Hidan, if you can't beat them then join em right? "WHAT NOW, BITCH?" Hidan yelled and that just made me angry. I summoned Izumi, and asked her to put hidan in a head lock. "I think it needs to be a little tighter, Izumi" I said and walked over to Deidara. "Are you calm too, or do I need to summon some more of my friends?" I asked and he said nothing. "I was in your room, Hidan I had to CLEAN! NOW CALM DOWN AND GO DO YOUR RIDICULOUS RITUAL" I yelled, then stormed off I would let Izumi do the rest. I kept walking with my head down and then BAM! I fell on my butt again. I looked up to see who I bumped into; it was the one and only Zetsu. I gulped and got up. "**Well, it seems we have dinner" Black said. **The White side just blushed. "Sorry I have a strict policy about being eaten, especially by cannibals….sooo… "I said and ran the other way down the hall. I went into the living room and sat down on the couch, and to my own "good" luck sasori was on the couch with me. Last time I saw this guy he was just staring at me. Who knew what he was going to do now. "Pein wants to see you in his office" he said and continued looking at static. Why? I had no clue. I got up and dashed towards pein's office, I couldn't stand another second in there with sasori. I knocked on pein's door. "Come In" I heard him say, I opened the door and went inside. It wasn't very bright I couldn't see. "Misa?" he asked who else would it be. "Yes?" I said and closed the door; I sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "You have a mission tomorrow with tobi, that is all" he said "Kay" I said and walked out of his office. I guess tobi will tell me.

I ran down the hallway once again and I went into the living room. I sat down and I hoped sasori wasn't there with me, but soon as I looked it was Kisame. Thank God, "Someone looks tired" he said, looking at me. "Maybe it's because I have to take care of some idiots who are supposed to be criminals." I said and turned my head. Kisame wasn't that bad like the others, he was actually just being nice. Well not nice but friendly in a jokingly matter. I heard him chuckle and I got up and went into the kitchen, time to make some lunch. I remembered that I woke up past breakfast time but oh well. I got a big pot and turned the stove on "I don't know how they get thru their day… but they do. I looked thru the refrigerator to see what I could cook. There were limbs in the fridge….who puts limbs in the fridge! Zetsu…. I sighed and took out some ingredients. Cooking for the Akatsuki was like cooking for monkeys. No sushi because of fishy Kisame…White Zetsu wanted to be healthy something about being healthy you get to eat more bodies…then Black Zetsu wanted both… Sasori doesn't eat…. Hidan…wanted meat….Kisame wants nothing with seafood, Pein wants seafood and Hitachi just doesn't want any of those choices. So I decided to cook Pein seafood, Kisame some ramen, Zetsu steak and some broccoli, Hitachi some soup, hidan some pork chop, Deidara just ate what I ate and that was dumplings. Tobi wanted something sweet so I gave him a burger and French fries. Then finally dinner was over. Everyone just went to their rooms to do God Knows What.

I grabbed the dishes and went back into the kitchen. I dumped the plates in the sink and turned the water on. "Want some help, un?" Deidara asked, coming into the kitchen, the way you could tell his voice is by his speech problem. "Sure" I said and started scrubbing the plates. Deidara walked over and grabbed a plate and a sponge and started scrubbing. "Thanks for dinner, un" he said and smiled. "Welcome, un" I said, mimicking him. He glared at me and I laughed. The rest of the night was with me and Deidara talking and splashing each other with soapy water….

_**End of chapter! Thankfully I felt like updating **____** Hehe! Lol well umm….yea kinda tired again and I had to work on Keela's video and it is now finished! So keela if you are reading this call me I finished it. Bye bye *O***_

_**Love,**_

_**Misa ~!**_


End file.
